Pętla Snu
Czy macie czasami jedną z tych mrocznych nocy, kiedy boicie się zasnąć? Myślicie, że coś wskoczy przez okno? Coś będzie usiłowało was zabić? Witam w klubie… ja osobiście, gdy nie umiem zasnąć, słucham muzyki, ale ostatnio coś mi się śniło… coś niepokojącego. Zobaczcie sami: Obudziłam się, rodzice powiedzieli, że gdzieś jadą. Matka powiedziała mi, że też mam się ubierać, bo też jadę. Zapewne dlatego, że moja siostra się żeni. I dlatego, że zostanę ciotką. Więc po ubraniu się wyszliśmy. Już miałam dojść do samochodu, kiedy ujrzałam jakiegoś faceta. Ten facet nas kamerował! Zignorowałam ten fakt, myśląc, że tylko mi się tak zdaje, albo oświetlał sobie drogę i się wystraszył. Pojechaliśmy. Oczywiście ja musiałam przymierzać sukienki! Osobiście tego nienawidzę. Gdy przyjechaliśmy, ojciec powiedział mi, że mam tam na nich czekać, bo będą rozmawiać z Panem Dudą. Po kilku minutach zaczęłam się niepokoić, więc weszłam do klatki. Wtedy dostałam czymś w głowę. Zemdlałam. I obudziłam się w czyimś domu. Przywiązana byłam do krzesła. Rozejrzałam się. Zauważyłem kobietę. Po chwili weszła do pokoju dziewczyna w moim wieku. (16-17 lat) Rozpoznałam ją! Czy aby na pewno to była ona? To była Roksana. Jedna z tych typowych szkolnych dziewczyn, które każdego obgadują za plecami, ba nawet biją. Po chwili do pokoju weszła jej "Psiapsiółeczka", Magda. Osobiście często miałam z nimi na pieńku. Nienawidziłam ich. Najwięksi wrogowie jakich miałam. Głowa mnie bolała, po chwili Magda powiedziała: "I co? teraz Pulstuś (moje nazwisko...) nie jest taki chytry?". Z przerażeniem zaczęłam oglądać pokój. Krew na ścianach i... paczki mąki? Po co im mąka?! Co tu do jasnej cholery się dzieje?! Po chwili zorientowałam się co może się ze mną stać. Zorientowałam po zobaczeniu noża w ręku matki Roksany. "Czy to teraz? Czy tak właśnie zginę?" Taka myśl przeleciała mi przez głowę. Po chwili kobieta położyła nóż na mojej głowie... Całkowicie przerażona wykrzyczałam "Gdzie są do cholery moi rodzice?!" A Roksana odpowiedziała "Już ich nie zobaczysz złociutka!" Matka podeszła do Roksany, po czym… Roksana dostała w głowę? "Przestań! Bardziej będzie cierpieć, jeśli zobaczy śmierć swoich rodziców. Przyprowadzić ich!" Po chwili jacyś dwaj mężczyźni ich przynieśli. Rozpoznałam jednego z mężczyzn. To był ten facet co nas nagrywał! Magda podeszła i odwiązała mnie. Rzuciłam się na ojca i zaczęłam szlochać. "Nie bój się" odparł "Będzie dobrze". Ale coś było nie tak. Mój tata miał inny głos! Czy oni… nie… przebrali się za moich rodziców?! W sumie to by się zgadzało. "Ty... Ty... Wy nie jesteście moimi Rodzicami!" Wykrzyczałam na cały pokój. "Bachor się zorientował…" Odparła matka, po czym poczułam jak prąd przeleciał przez moje ciało! Zemdlałam… Obudziłam się na tym krześle. Zaczęłam myśleć… myśleć i myśleć.. Jeżeli tamci to nie moi rodzice, to znaczy, że moi już… Nie żyją? "Boże…" Przeleciało mi przez myśl. Rozejrzałam się. Nikogo nie było… Prawie. Za mną była szyba, którą ledwie zauważyłam kątem oka. Za szybą był jakiś pokój i krzesło. Na krześle siedział ten mężczyzna. Po chwili znowu poczułam prąd! Jęknęłam! Po chwili przyszła cała spółka, czyli matka, Roksana i Magda... "No, no, no kto to się obudził?" Powiedziała ze śmiechem Magda " Może zrobimy sobie mały konkurs?" Odparła matka "Przyniesiemy tu twoich rodziców i tych przebranych. Nic nie będą mówić... musisz wybrać która para rodziców to ta prawdziwa... Jeśli wybierzesz tych prawdziwych zginiesz razem z nimi w okropnych męczarniach. Jeśli wybierzesz tych fałszywych zginiesz samotnie, a twoja siostra..." powiedziała matka, po czym przy końcówce wyszczerzyła się. Boże! Z pierwszej strony jeśli wybiorę odpowiednio to i tak zginę! A z drugiej strony to zginę ja i moja siostra... i ktoś jeszcze. Siostrzeniec? Cholera co wybrać! Mam mętlik w głowie! Co do cholery wybrać? Przynajmniej wiem, że Rodzice żyją. Spojrzałam na liny, którymi byłam przywiązana do krzesła. One były... przetarte? Wyglądały na słabe. "To może być moja jedyna szansa!" Pomyślałam. Jeśli tak… to ucieknę, ale bez moich rodziców. "Cholera! Czy to jakaś gra o przetrwanie?!" Kolejna myśl. Znowu się rozejrzałam… Nie… czyli jest szansa! Mogę uciec z rodzicami! Na szafce leżał paralizator! "A więc do dzieła" Pomyślałam. Momentalnie wyrwałam się z uwięzi lin i wzięłam paralizator. Matka Roksany i tamte obydwie były akurat zajęte czymś innym. Miałam przewagę! Zaszarżowałam na nie z paralizatorem. Raz, Dwa, Trzy! Wszystkie leżą na ziemi. Zerkam na "Rodziców", Każdy z nich zerka na mnie z przerażeniem. Podchodzę do jednego z nich… dotykam twarzy… czy to… Tak! To moja matka! Jest szansa! Paraliżuję tamtych fałszywych, uciekam, ale nagle czuję ból. Obracam się, a za mną stoi ten mężczyzna z kamerą i wtedy dostaje z noża i... Budzę się. Z płaczem. Wychodzę z łóżka. "O nie! Rodzice! Oni gdzieś jadą!" Znowu się budzę. Wstaje ze strachem. Wchodzę do pokoju rodziców. Oni się gdzieś wybierają. I tak aż do dzisiaj. Siedzę i pilnuję rodziców, żeby nigdzie nie wychodzili. Zdaję się, że umierają z głodu? Teraz widzę jak tata idzie na mnie z ostrym kawałkiem rury i wt-.... "Morderstwo w Mysłowicach! Psychopaci złapani!" Nagłówek z Dziennika zachodniego. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Pasta by: Rez (dyskusja) 10:58, maj 17, 2014 (UTC) UWAGA! To moja pierwsza pasta (bazowana z mojego PRAWDZIWEGO snu ;____;) Więc proszę żebyście nie oceniali tak ostro. c: Wszelkie błędy możecie edytować c: Kategoria:Opowiadania